


All in the dark afternoon

by MarimenCarmen2



Series: All in the dark afternoon [1]
Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Alice in Wonderland Fusion, Dark Comedy, Demons, Ghosts, Humor, Other, Song Parody
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-13
Updated: 2019-11-13
Packaged: 2021-01-30 08:10:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21424993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarimenCarmen2/pseuds/MarimenCarmen2
Summary: Charlie finds herself in the garden.
Series: All in the dark afternoon [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1544587
Kudos: 6





	All in the dark afternoon

Charlie walked into the garden 

She hears someone singing

Charlie sits on a tombstone

The demonic flowers began to sing ~Little ghostly butterflies kiss the tulips the spirits are gonna start soon you can play with the demon lions all in the dark afternoon~

The ghostly blue butterflies tickle Charlie causing her to laugh.

~They should better not play with the lilies or they get you too you gotta make sure you take care of them in the dark afternoon~

A baby girl was crying until a crow feed her with a flower.

~Babies never stopped crying until crows feed them flowers but their souls leave peacefully as they lead....~

~You can learn a lot of things from the demons for especially in the month of June there's a wealth of scariness and macabre all in the dark afternoon~

Charlie walked to the demonic flowers

A pink demonic flower sanged ~All in the-~

A purple demonic flower sanged~All in the-~

The demonic flowers sanged ~All in the dark afternoon~

Charlie began to sing ~You can learn a lot of things from the demons for especially in the month of June there's a wealth of scariness and macabre oh....~

~The dark afternoon~

The flowers hit themselves causing the petals to fall off.

The End


End file.
